Star Fox: Ressurection
by FoxMcCloud7921
Summary: "Eclipse sent us to hell, but we're going even deeper. Taking back everything we've lost!" "But Bill, I'm already a demon..."
1. Prologue

(A/N: Okay, I admit it. I tried to wait as long as I could but seeing how I'm so impatient and wanted to get this started, I thought what the heck. I have to be honest, for right now in this story I'm going to do the first couple chapters and stop for a bit, just because I have other ideas and then perhaps I can work on my other Star Fox fic so enjoy these chapters please. Anyway, the song I'm using here is "Mother Base (Variation 2)" from Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker.)

* * *

Prologue

The smell of rain and sulfur infiltrated his brain as he slowly made his way up the large steep cliff. It was the middle of the night, probably close to four a.m. local on Macbeth. He hadn't been on the planet long, making his way across the large ocean to his target, known as Camp Alpha. And now he was climbing this monstrous thing, the rain and darkness making it hard to see and easy to slip.

He paused as he heard rumbling up from above. He looked up and saw about five transports moving in the opposite direction, just as he predicted.

"_We've been noticing a lot of strange activity. What we believe to be Eclipse units are scrambling, as if they're in some sort of rush."_

"_Corneria's performing their annual inspection of all planets in the Lylat System. Making sure everyone's behaving and following the rules. No unsupervised launches, no secret weapon development, nothing."_

"_You know we're on that list too Boss?"_

"_I know, and the current Chief of State isn't exactly thrilled with us either. Still, the timing here is too perfect. They're cleaning up house and leaving no traces behind. Now may be our only chance to move in and catch 'em with their pants down. Where to then?"_

"_First is Macbeth. The recent violence has somewhat unstabilized the government so they're most likely turning a blind eye to most. Second is Aquas. Scans have picked up what looks like a large refinery but after looking into the Cornerian database, no such place is supposed to exist."_

"_Alright, then we'll do this the old-fashioned way: go in quiet, find information, and get out without causing too much of a ruckus."_

After a few minutes, he continued his climb, getting close to the top. He peeked over the top, making sure it was clear and slowly pulled himself up, staying in the prone position. He then tapped the ear piece in his left ear. "I'm inside the facility…"

"_Good work Boss, age hasn't slowed you down one bit."_

The figure then got up, looking ahead with the pair of night vision goggles he and slowly took them off. Fox McCloud looked ahead towards his target and slowly made his way forward.

* * *

(A/N: As always, I do not own Star Fox, they are the sole property of Nintendo.)

FoxMcCloud7921


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_One week earlier…_

"Okay, I have to ask," Krystal said as the ship approached the planet Papetoon. "How did you amass such an army in a short amount of time?"

"I wouldn't call two years short," Fox replied casually. "After the Anglar Invasion, the team went their separate ways. I myself tried to 'retire' as some would put it, but I just couldn't do it, just like my dad certainly couldn't. But I couldn't do it on my own, so I looked for new recruits. Well, one became two, two became four and…" He glanced towards the fleet. "The rest is self-explanatory."

"I guess it makes sense," Krystal said. "We certainly did make a difference in the galaxy for sure…"

"So, in other words, Star Fox is no longer a 'team' but an army, an army without a nation," Fox said. "Don't get me wrong though, we're always willing to help Corneria, but a lot of these men and women have become disillusioned with the way things are now. Once we land, I'll introduce you to my second-in-command."

The look on Krystal's face made him smile shyly. "What, someone had to replace you at the time."

The frigate had docked with the rest of the fleet and Fox and Krystal took a shuttle down to the planet's surface. Papetoon itself was similar to Corneria, climate-wise but the population was widely scattered and the largest city, its capital, was half the size of Corneria City at best. Still, Krystal could see why Fox has chosen this planet: it was both his home and far enough away from the political chaos one was used to seeing on Corneria.

As the shuttle descended towards the docks, they saw someone was waiting for them just outside the landing pad. As they descended, Krystal saw that the person in waiting was an Australian Shepherd.

The Shepherd approached them. "Good to see you back Boss, how were things on Kew?"

"_Boss? Well that's different…" _Krystal thought to herself.

"Worse than we expected," Fox said. "Anyway, Krystal, this is Lieutenant Derrick Preston, my second-in-command."

"Nice to finally meet you Krystal," he said, shaking her hand. "To be honest Fox, I didn't think…"

"That I'd be showing up?" Krystal finished for him.

"No not that, just… er… nevermind…" Preston said, looking slightly uncomfortable now.

"I'm going to show Krystal around," Fox said. "I'll brief you on everything once we're done."

"Er… yes sir," Preston said. "I'll check to… see how the other soldiers are faring."

As he took off, Krystal looked to Fox. "Do I really scare that easily?"

"Kursed certainly does…" Fox said, looking amused.

"Uh… yeah… it'll be hard to adjust."

"By the way," Fox said. "I'm going to have to report back to Peppy soon but… did you want to see him?"

"He's not upset at me is he?" Krystal asked.

"Nah, nothing like that. He'll be happy to see you though."

"Well… alright."

After showing Krystal around the base, and even a little bit around the city, they both reported back to HQ, where there were dozens of monitors. It was like Fox had his own network of operations and judging by the amount of activity, these people may have been former agents and technicians from different agencies all over the Lylat System.

"You have an army, a fleet, and your own intelligence group?" Krystal said, amazed.

"Well, the intelligence was mostly Peppy's doing," Fox said. "As a General, he knows certain people. I may not have told you this but as of right now, Peppy and I are the only ones looking into this Eclipse matter. Unfortunately, the Chief of State along with her staff have been sniffing around too."

"Chief of State Donna?" Krystal asked. "You know she's not exactly the kind to be pushed around." This much was true: Chief of State Donna was elected shortly after the Anglar Invasion and despite being military herself, she is highly against a higher military presence. The Aparoid Invasion left the government shattered, and the only solution was a temporary government controlled by the military until the economy recovered and a new coalition was formed. The Anglars hadn't helped matters but finally after some time a new government had been formed, and Donna was in control of everything.

"I know, and she's not exactly a big fan of me, despite everything," Fox said, shaking his head. "And she'd flip about these private transmissions." He then nodded to one of the technicians who then sent a transmission. "We're just going to fill Peppy in on our friend McDaniel." Krystal growled slightly but said nothing, for nothing else needed to be said about that man.

Soon the giant screen flickered on and both of them could see the inside of a rather luxurious office. They also saw the familiar face of an old friend, sitting in a leather chair. "Well, that was rather quick Fox, I didn't-oh."

He had noticed Krystal right away and she shyly turned her head away before saying, "Hello Peppy… good to see you."

Peppy's surprised face changed into a small smile. "Good to see you again as well Krystal. Nice to see the bounty hunter business didn't do you in."

"W-Wait a minute, you knew!?" Krystal almost shouted.

"Peppy?" Fox asked.

"I had my suspicions," Peppy said. "Er… sorry Fox, I didn't want to get you up on false hopes…"

"It's… fine, we don't need to worry about that now," Fox said. "Anyway, it seems we were right about McDaniel."

"Yes, we heard what happened, even though it's being said as a terrorist attack," Peppy said. "Then again, it's probably better this way for now, but I'm sure Eclipse isn't too happy."

"It's a strong blow but it hasn't taken them out of the fight yet," Fox stated. "I'm sure something's cooking as we speak."

"As a matter of fact, yes," Peppy replied. "I just got in touch with one of my contacts and it seems Eclipse is starting to feel some pressure."

"You mean as in spooked?" Krystal asked.

"Exactly," Peppy said. "These people are in fact Cornerian personnel, so it's hard to point out suspicious activity. However… we noticed something going on on Macbeth?"

"Macbeth?" Krystal said.

"Right. Macbeth right now is where a lot of chemical manufacturing takes place. Not just that but the planet contains a lot of the metals used to make guns, ammunition, etc. After the news about McDaniel, we noticed ramped up activity at a certain factory."

"And these are chemical weapons I presume?" Fox asked.

"Well, they're technically illegal but of course anyone there would deny such claims. Still, with the chaos in Macbeth right now it's easy to overlook," Peppy replied.

"So I'm guessing this is where I come in?" Fox asked.

"While you were gone, I filled Preston in on the details but yes," Peppy said. "In fact, now that I know you're on board Krystal, I have a job for you as well."

"Whatever I can do to help Peppy," Krystal nodded.

"You're going to be going to Aquas, and like I said, Preston will fill you in on the details," Peppy said. "Unfortunately, I have a meeting to attend to with the Chief of State. She's going to be happy to see you next week."

"Next week?" Krystal asked.

"The semiannual Cornerian inspections," Fox groaned. "Every six months, Cornerian officials travel around the Lylat System making sure all governments are abiding by the rules, so to say."

"Hence why Eclipse in such a rush…" Krystal murmured.

"Anyway, I wish you too both luck and hopefully this will lead us closer to the truth," Peppy said before signing off.

* * *

_Present day…_

Fox slowly made his way towards the compound, careful to stay out of sight from the multiple watchtowers. _"Alright Boss, it's just like we talked about," _Preston said via earpiece. _"Infiltrate the compound, locate the tankers filled with the illegal chemicals and place charges on them. Just in case something goes wrong, place a marker near the site and our boys will do the rest. I'm not usually comfortable letting dangerous chemicals explode but then again these are Eclipse soldiers. Just remember this is a stealth mission and being scene will definitely complicate things."_

Fox then took a look around through the electro-binoculars he carried, scouting the area. There were guards posted around the perimeter but there were plenty of holes to sneak through. He then pulled out the specialized tranquilizer pistol given to him and aimed towards the first guard he saw. He pulled the trigger and the shot rang out quietly as the guard crumpled to the ground asleep.

He then made his way over to the door, opening it and grabbing the body, dumping in the grass nearby. The tankers were deeper inside the compound and access there was restricted. However, Fox was fortunate enough to see a truck just ahead, one that was about to take off. He quickly made his way over and once the driver was inside, he jumped inside, staying low in order not to be spotted.

The back of the truck was filled with ammunition, making it hard to crouch down but soon he felt the truck moving. He then let his ears do the listening as they came up to an apparent gate with the sound of an alarm going off as the gate opened. The truck resumed its drive as it entered the inner facility.

As it was stopping, Fox looked out and saw the area was clear before jumping out. He saw the tankers ahead but the area was covered by soldiers and cameras, too many to take out at once. He then saw there was a back way that led to the same area. He then went down the alley and luckily there were no cameras in this area.

A soldier ahead of him then came out; smoking what looked like a cigarette. Fox made his way slowly and then quickly but silently grabbed the soldier with CQC and held him back by the neck. "Spit it out," he said quietly.

"T-There are cameras around the facility but most of the soldiers right now are inside due to the rain," he said.

Fox nodded slightly and then choked the soldier into unconsciousness. He wasn't worried about anyone finding him here so he continued on until he was close to the tankers. He then pulled out the C4 he was carrying and broke it into fourths, placing one on each tanker. The blast wouldn't be huge itself but the chemicals would probably destroy this entire complex.

"_Good work Boss, now call in the shuttle at the rendezvous point,"_ Preston said. Fox then pulled out a device that had a holographic projection of the area. He then sent the coordinates, just outside the facility, to the pilot. Before he started leaving, he placed a marker under one of the facilities before making his way back.

Of course, he then realized getting back out was the challenge. The gate was shut but there had to be another way out. He then saw a door adjacent to the gate which led to the admin building. However, first thing was to deal with the power. He saw the large box nearby, opened it, and pushed down on the switch.

It went dark, and suddenly there was lots of chatter. He made his way through the dark, hoping not to run into anyone along the way. The emergency lights were on but luckily this was the back way. No doubt now they were checking on the power. He took a left which led to another building which was on the other side of the gate. He then opened the door and quickly made his way out to where the rendezvous point was.

"_This is Alpha One, approaching landing site." _Good timing on his part. As soon as he reached the spot, the shuttle was landing in front of him. The side door opened and Fox jumped inside, banging the inside to inform the pilot. The shuttle started taking off and once they were at a good distance, Fox took out a device and pushed the button.

The site blew up in a flash, destroying everything in its path. There would be no survivors, but it was the only way to put a kink into Eclipse's plans. "Preston, this is Fox, mission complete."

"_Nice work Boss, I'll give Krystal the green light."_ Fox relaxed slightly as the side door closed and sealed itself before the shuttle reached space.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry about the wait people. I've been busy with school and suddenly playing Phoenix Wright. I think I've decided to do a future fic of that, once I'm finished the games. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you guys later.)

FoxMcCloud7921


End file.
